Tensión sexual en 7 pasos
by Alexandrina Romanov
Summary: Will ya se ha resignado a no volver a ver a Jem, pero sus amigos y una boda no están de acuerdo. Secuela de Terapia Sexual en 12 pasos.
1. Un pacto con el diablo II

Hola a todos, ¿Como estan?, este es un nuevo fic y es la continuación de Terapia sexual en 12 pasos, aunque no necesitan leerlo para entenderlo. Dicho esto, espero que les guste y los review se agradecen. Solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños.

Carpe noctem.

* * *

Tessa había crecido en una familia pobre. Sus padres se mataban trabajando para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas y cuidar de Nate, su hermanito, quien tenía una salud demasiado frágil. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, su responsabilidad había recaído sobre ella. Por eso, ella nunca había podido darse el lujo de salir y hacer amigos.

Pero luego habían llegado ellos.

Will y Jem.

Un asaltante la había atracado robándole su medallón, su único objeto de valor, cuando Will lo vio y se lanzó contra el atacante. Jem, por otro lado, se había acercado a ella y la había tranquilizado. Se habían hecho amigos al instante.

Y ella sin querer, había roto una de las leyes más sagradas de la amistad. Se había enamorado de Will y Jem. Y él haber accedido a salir con Jem había arruinado todo. Porque Jem había creído estar enamorado de ella. Will estaba enamorado de Jem. Y Jem había descubierto su amor por Will muy tarde.

Y ahora, cinco años después del hecho, Tessa ya estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Cuando los había conocido, los había conocido como Will y Jem. Negro y Blanco. Tormenta y calma. Y cuando se habían separado, notó lo mucho que necesitaban el uno del otro para mantener el equilibrio.

Will tenía un aura muy oscura, tenía su propio conjunto de demonios y secretos. Y era Jem, quien le traía luz y calmaba la tormenta que bullía en su interior. Pero él ya no estaba y la oscuridad iba ganando a Will poco a poco. Pulgada a pulgada. Y ya no quedaba casi nada.

Jem, por otro lado, no tenía demonios. Cualquiera que lo miraba, sin atisbo de duda, sabía que él estaba más allá de la mortalidad, tenía un aura o un halo de espiritualidad tan profundo que a veces le sorprendía que él todavía fuera tangible. La mayoría del tiempo parecía estar en otra parte, donde nadie más lo podía alcanzar. Nadie salvo Will. No sabía cómo, pero él lo anclaba a la vida y a la realidad. Y una vez Will ya no estuvo, Jem parecía perderse en su mundo cada vez más.

Estaba perdiendo a las personas que más quería y se le estaban desvaneciendo de las manos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

Cuando Jace la llamó para convencerla de ayudar a Magnus y Alec, ella no estaba dispuesta a meterse en eso. Pero la determinación en los ojos de Jace la hizo cambiar de opinión. La mirada de él la hacía pensar en que si en lugar de unir a su mejor amigo y a su ex, peleara contra una horda de demonios, lucharía. Con las manos desnudas y una maldita sonrisa. Y ganaría.

Al día siguiente de la dichosa consulta, luego de que un exultante Magnus la llamara, llamó a Jace. Y este le confesó que su pandilla de amigos sabía la verdad… incluido Alec. Por lo cual, Jace y Tessa serían los padrinos si Magnus y Alec llegaban a casarse.

Había sido invitada a la celebración de aniversario de Maryse y Robert. Luego de la cena y una comida bastante buena si omitías el peor puré de patatas de la historia, no sabía que un mismo puré podía estar salado, sin sal, con grumos, liquido, quemado y crudo en solo dos míseras cucharadas; Jace la llamó.

Al llegar al estudio, vio a Jace y a Alec. No hablaban en voz alta, pero podría jurar a que estaban conversando. Le recordó a los intercambios de Will y Jem. Jace le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a Magnus y a mí, usualmente no aprecio la intrusión pero dado que volvimos a estar juntos, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente —le dijo el pelinegro.

—Como el niño aquí presente cree en la etiqueta y todo eso, me ayudó a refinar un plan. Verás, hemos convencido a Jessamine de que es una maravillosa idea celebrar su compromiso en uno de los mejores salones de la ciudad y como nuestra niña consentida no puede soportar algo menos que la perfección, la música debe ser la mejor. Y necesitamos un violinista. —Dijo Jace señalando a Alec.

—Pero Jem no vendrá porque sabe que Will está aquí… —dijo Tessa.

—Si tenemos en cuenta que el novio es Nate, Will no se sentirá tentado a venir—dijo Alec.

—Espera, ¿Qué…?

—Pero si casualmente los padres de Will están de viaje en Gales y Gabriel recibe una invitación para que vaya con su pareja, dado que Cecily es su novia… —complementó Jace.

Will iría. Fue lo único que les faltó decir.

—¡¿Nate y Jessamine se comprometieron?! —Tessa pegó un chillido.

Su hermano era un mujeriego y pendenciero, Jessamine una absoluta presumida. ¿Cómo diantres habían terminado juntos?

—Aunque no lo creas, ambos se aman y se casaron en secreto hace un año. No me preguntes como, Izzy se enteró y se lo contó a Alec, quien tramó parte del plan y yo convencí a Jess que era una maravillosa idea tramar una boda por todo lo alto.

Definitivamente el amor era una cosa rara. Pero si podía salvar a sus amigos, bienvenido fuera. Pero no iba a salvar a Nate de la zurra que le iba a dar.


	2. Negación

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé y eso es irónico porque el fic ya está escrito, pero el tiempo se me pasa volando y en cuanto me doy cuenta, han pasado meses. Pero bueno, continuando, espero que les guste. Los review se agradecen.

Carpe noctem!

* * *

**NEGACIÓN**

Will Herondale era un negado en cuestión de sentimientos. Y luego Jem se había ido. Y lo había dejado en la oscuridad.

Él había vivido en la oscuridad desde el asesinato de su hermana. Y luego había llegado Jem con su brillante sonrisa y había dicho "Soy James, seamos amigos" y lo había arrastrado a la luz. Siempre supo que iba a lamentarlo, porque él no se relacionaba con la gente lo suficiente para conocerla y para amar a alguien tenías que conocerlo.

Lo bueno.

Lo malo.

Y lo feo.

Había conocido todas y cada una de esas facetas y había amado a todas y cada una de ellas. Y sabía que Jem nunca podría estar con él. ¡Era un hombre, por amor a Dios! Y aún si le gustaran los hombres… él era la peor opción disponible. Al contrastar ambas opciones se había dado cuenta que tener una parte ínfima de Jem era mejor que perderlo o que este lo odiara.

Luego había llegado la adorable Tessa.

Tessa era dulce, adorable y sarcástica. Si él no hubiera amado a Jem tan profundamente, con seguridad se habría enamorado de ella. Pero a diferencia suya, Jem, que no amaba a nadie si había caído por la castaña y era correspondido. Supo esto cuando una noche invitó a Tessa a una firma de libros.

—Lo siento, Will, tengo planes.

—¿Qué tipo de planes pueden ser más divertidos que recibir un autógrafo de Cassandra Clare?

—Es mi aniversario.

—¿Aniversario?

—Sí, Jem y yo llevamos dos meses juntos.

Eso había sido un puñetazo en toda regla. Hubiera jurado que le habían roto las costillas y arrancado el corazón para pisotearlo. Sabía que ese día eventualmente llegaría, que Jem encontraría alguien a quien amar y que esa persona fuera la perfecta Tessa era toda una suerte. Se había preparado durante años para ese momento, para lo que no estaba preparado era para que fuera Tessa quien se lo dijera, no Jem. Y se dio cuenta lo idiota que había sido, Jessie había insinuado eso durante semanas, pero él había creído que lo había hecho para molestarlo. Parecía que no.

Y sus rodillas temblaron y casi no pudieron sostenerlo. Porque Jem ya no confiaba en él y eso era mil veces peor.

—¿Lo amas?

Ella asintió con vehemencia. Esa era una preocupación menos. Mantener el control de sí mismo era cada vez más difícil, por lo que se fue. Pero no sin antes decirle.

—Entonces, quiero que recuerdes que cuando estés junto a él, estarás caminando sobre los pedazos de mi corazón. Así que más te vale que lo ames y cuides de él como es debido.

Había deslizado su fachada juguetona dándole un pequeño vislumbre de la oscuridad que albergaba dentro de sí y probablemente la había asustado. Se sintió mal por un momento pero más le valía a ella cuidar de su Jem. Porque él no podría. Su corazón no resistiría tanto. Se preguntó si sus padres estarían dispuestos a acogerlo de nuevo.

Tristemente, al final no había sido necesario.

Nadie sabía porque, Jem había desaparecido. Había dejado una carta a Tessa diciéndole que debían terminar y que debía encontrarse a sí mismo, que no se preocuparan por él. Se había llevado su ropa y su violín, solo había dejado su baston atrás. Ni un recado, ni una mísera nota de despedida para él. Eso le arrancó su corazón definitivamente… y su alma le siguió.

Juegos. Azar. Apuestas. Bebidas. Drogas. Deportes de riesgo. Mujeres. Hombres. Lo había intentado todo para olvidarlo. No había podido. Solo había conseguido ensuciar aún más su alma y su cuerpo. Se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un demonio.

Y eso estaba bien.

Solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento no tuviera un final ignominioso. No quería que su pobre madre sufriera con su partida más de lo necesario.

Un par de días después le llegó una invitación.

"Jessamine Lovelace y Nathaniel Gray se complacen en invitarlo a su fiesta de compromiso que se celebrará…"

La arrugó y la botó en la papelera. Jessie era egoísta y tonta, pero habían crecido juntos en el mismo internado y le gustara o no un lazo similar a la hermandad se había formado entre ellos. El problema era Nate, era un imbécil narcisista que no se preocupaba por Tessa en lo más mínimo. Conociéndose, sabía que no podría resistir la tentación de romperle la cara así que era mejor no ir.

Un rato después, Cecily lo llamó para decirle que el fin de semana iría a quedarse en su casa porque ella y Tessa planeaban ir a comprar vestidos, ya que ambas irían a la fiesta. Trató de convencer a su hermana de no asistir pero ella se negó ya que Gabriel la había invitado. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes planeaba dejar a su hermanita desprotegida con el pedante de Lightworm así que llamó para que arreglaran su smoking.

Parecía que tendría que ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Al menos esperaba que tuvieran licor del bueno.


	3. Confusión

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está otro capítulo y como le he tomado mucho cariño a esta serie de fics, planeo escribir otra sobre Mark y Kieran de Renacimiento, ya veremos como sale. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen un montón.

Carpe noctem!

* * *

**CONFUSIÓN**

Jem miró la invitación. Casi como si esperara que desapareciera de sus manos. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en reunirlo con las personas que amaba? Todo iba bien. Tenía el amigo más fuerte y leal que cualquiera pudiera pedir, además tenía una novia fantástica. Pero había cometido un error que había arruinado todo. Solía ser silencioso, le habían dicho que parecía un fantasma. Si solo no lo hubiera sido esa noche…

Escuchó a Will invitar a Tessa a salir y esta contarle a Will que estaban saliendo. Luego escuchó Cuando camines junto a él, quiero que recuerdes que caminarás sobre los fragmentos de mi corazón. Eso solo había significado una cosa: Will amaba a Tessa y él le había quitado la primera mujer que él había amado.

No le había dicho a Will que estaba saliendo con Tessa porque había tenido miedo. Will tenía dos lados: el que mostraba a todo el mundo y el lado que le mostraba solo a él, o como a él le gustaba llamarlo su lado. Si le hubiera dicho que estaban juntos, Will habría sido más amable con Tessa para complacerlo. Pero eso habría terminado de una forma: Tessa enamorada de Will. Porque era imposible no amar ese lado secreto suyo.

Esa noche había sentido fuego correr por sus venas. Como cuando le aplicaban medicamentos intravenosos y no los disolvían bien. Le había tomado casi toda la noche reconocer la emoción que lo embargaba: celos.

Pero lo que lo había descolocado era el hecho de sentirlos, pero no por Will. Sino de Tessa. Había sentido miedo que la cercanía con Tessa hubiera llegado al corazón de Will. Y como la única persona que no era de su familia que Will quería, no quería compartir ese lugar que era prácticamente suyo. Se dio cuenta que amaba a Will, este amaba a Tessa y Tessa lo amaba el, ¿Cuan retorcido era eso? Se rió histéricamente por un rato y luego le pegó un puñetazo al espejo con tanta fuerza que su mano terminó sangrando.

Lo mejor fue irse. Will lo extrañaría pero Tessa estaría a su lado y estaba seguro que esta se enamoraría de él eventualmente. Había querido despedirse de Will adecuadamente, pero no había podido. Si lo veía a los ojos aunque fuera un segundo no habría podido abandonarlo. Tampoco había podido dejar el violín maltrecho y desafinado de quinta mano que Will le había comprado con su primer sueldo. Había olvidado su bastón, pero no iba a devolverse por eso.

Habían pasado 5 años desde entonces.

Y no había tocado el violín ni una sola vez desde ese momento.

Al meter la invitación de nuevo en el sobre, encontró una nota en él.

_"Jem,_

_Sé que no quieres volver, pero voy a casarme. Si en algún momento me quisiste, me gustaría que tocaras en la ceremonia. Si lo que te preocupa es Will, se ha negado muy categóricamente a asistir. Considéralo, por favor._

_J."_

Sabía que iba a lamentarlo, de verás que sí. Pero reservó un boleto a Nueva York.


	4. Ira

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Aquí va un nuevo cap y espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen.

Carpe noctem!

* * *

**IRA**

La cara de Gabriel cuando lo vio entrar con Cecily, había hecho que la insufrible gala valiera la pena. Dios bendijera a Tessa que le permitió ir como su acompañante porque no le apetecía presentar una invitación maltrecha.

Luego de felicitar a Jessie y bailar con ella el primer vals de la noche, fue directo al bar. Al menos había barra libre. Se encontró con Henry y Charlotte, los saludó e hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para ignorar la mirada de preocupación que estos tenían. Luego se encontró con Magnus que parecía irradiar felicidad. Por un momento, lo envidió. Habría matado por la suerte de encontrarse nuevamente con la persona que amaba y que volvieran a estar juntos.

Vio a una chica muy atractiva al otro lado del bar, parecía tener ascendencia asiática y si el atuendo colorido era una indicación era amiga de Magnus. Ella le sonrió y señaló el bastón de Jem.

—Me gusta, tiene estilo.

Will asintió y perdió todo el interés en acostarse con ella. Cualquier mención a Jem, y su lujuria se iba a otra parte, el dolor y la añoranza ocupaban su lugar. Ella debió notarlo pero lo miró de una forma maquiavélica y se acercó a él tocándolo de una manera insinuante.

Tuvo que resistir el impulso de apartarla de si y golpearla. A Will le fastidiaba que lo tocaran, en especial sin permiso. Lo cual era muy irónico, porque se la pasaba entre los brazos de muchas señoritas. Y también mostraba lo bajo que había caído, cinco años atrás habría sido impensable para él pensar en ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer. Solo una persona había tenido el derecho de tocarlo tanto como quisiera, con y sin su permiso, su Jem, y lastimosamente él respetaba mucho el espacio personal por lo que no abusaba del privilegio. Ironías de la vida.

La mujer sonrió y le mostró el cuello. Iba a mover sus manos para apartarla, cuando un chico que parecía un par de años más joven que ella, lo hizo. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Will, la tomó en brazos y la arrastró. Ella se veía extasiada y vocalizó un gracias. Parecía que la dama no estaba tan interesada en él, al menos le auguraba una buena noche, sonrió y acabó su trago.

Salió a tomar aire. En uno de los balcones parecía haber cerezos, la flor favorita de Jem, así que se acercó a ese. Cerró la puerta para que no lo molestaran y se volteó a contemplar el árbol, de tonos pálidos y de aspecto sencillo, pero de una belleza y un olor tranquilos, que relajaban con solo contemplarlos. Se giró al banquillo que estaba atrás suyo, cuando vio algo que lo dejó paralizado.

Jem.

Era tan etéreo que se veía desgarradoramente hermoso. Sin mentirse, era la alucinación de Jem más hermosa y real que hubiera visto. De vez en cuando las tenía, cuando su cerebro olvidaba que Jem se había ido, a veces veía algo y volteaba a buscar a Jem para compartirlo y lo veía durante uno o dos segundos, una vez parpadeaba desaparecía.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía durar alguien sin parpadear? No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que durara tanto como pudiera, aún si quedaba ciego después. Un minuto después no pudo resistir y parpadeó, y Jem seguía ahí.

Quiso creer que no era una alucinación pero no iba a engañarse. Pero el ver el vaho que salía de sus labios cada vez que respiraba le dijo.

Jem era real.


	5. Dolor

¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo están? Aquí hay otro cap, espero que les guste. Sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen.

Carpe noctem.

**DOLOR**

Llegó a la fiesta y vio un montón de gente. Y tristemente no conocía a ninguno. Habían pasado cinco años después de todo. Y Jessamine seguramente habría hecho un montón de amigos.

Vio a una pelirroja arrastrar a un chico rubio que tenía casi la misma sonrisa que Will a la pista de baile. A una pelinegra arrastrar a un chico con pinta de nerd. Vio a una rubia que se le hacía demasiado familiar, halar un chico que parecía tímido. Por un interminable segundo, le pareció ver a Will bailando con una pelirroja. Pero justo después vio que pese al parecido, sus ojos eran dorados, como los del chico rubio. Él debía ser James, primo de Will. La pelirroja sonrió y se volteó. Pelo rojo oscuro, ojos oscuros y piel morena. Esa solo podía corresponder a Cordelia, su prima. Su cerebro hizo clic, ¡La rubia era su prima lejana, Emma!

Todos ellos habían cambiado. Y viendo que los presentes veían a través de él, supo que él no era más que un extraño, como lo eran ellos para él.

Al fin vio una cara conocida ¡Magnus! El amigo de Tessa y Will. Magnus era una persona genial y muy divertida, pero no le había caído especialmente bien porque había tenido un flechazo con Will. Y al ver su acompañante, vio que lo había logrado. Will estaba bailando con él.

—¡Jem! —Magnus gritó mientras se acercaba y arrastraba a Will con él.

Al acercarse, Will pareció no reconocerlo. Y aunque se veía como Will, no era su Will. No tenía esa chispa temeraria y aventurera, ni esa seguridad en sí mismo.

—Garbancito, este es Jem. Jem, este es Alec, mi prometido.

Eso aclaraba mucho y sintió el alivio recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Los saludó y charló con ellos durante un momento. El chico era Alexander Lightwood, un pariente lejano de Will y solo ellos dos, habían heredado la inusual mezcla de ojos color lapislázuli y pelo negro producto de la sangre galesa de la abuela Owens.

Se encontró con Tessa, Charlotte y Henry. Y mientras parecía que ellos no querían asustarlo, sabía que habían estado preocupados por él y lo habían extrañado. Le resumieron de lo que se había perdido en esos años de ausencia y luego de Jace y Clary creyendo que eran hermanos, se había perdido. Juraría que vio a Will en la barra ligando con una asiática, pero Jessamine le había dicho que Will no iría y sabía que tenía un problema, ver a Will en todas partes no era bueno para su escasa salud mental.

Encontró un balcón en el que había unas sakuras y se sentó en el banquillo que estaba oculto en una esquina. Un rato después, alguien entro y cerró la puerta, como esa persona querría estar sola seguramente, iba a levantarse e irse. Pero no pudo.

Ese perfil, él lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Y aunque podría ser Alec o James, sabía que ninguno de ellos usaría su bastón. El bastón que había sido de su padre. La oscuridad que parecía envolver a Will se veía mucho más densa, y cuando este se volteó y lo vio, habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pensaba.

Se dio cuenta que estaba viendo borroso y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Will era Will, estaba ahí y él quería hacer tantas cosas… pero no podía. Porque él había echado a Will de su vida.

Un segundo después, Will estaba casi encima de él y limpió casi con reverencia sus lágrimas.

—James, no llores, por favor. No voy a hacerte daño…

Nunca había sido Will quien le había hecho daño, había sido su ausencia la que lo había destrozado. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra él y se escondió en su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían con más fuerza.


	6. Tristeza

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Aquí hay un nuevo cap que espero les guste, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen.

Carpe diem!

* * *

**TRISTEZA**

Para ser honesto, Will no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría haber pasado luego de ver a Jem. Que este se hubiera puesto a llorar, le mostró que eso no se lo esperaba. Parte de si sintió miedo de que Jem, el puro y bueno, hubiera visto la oscuridad que le había reclamado. No estaba seguro si había visto miedo en su mirada y eso lo destrozó.

En un instinto que al parecer solo se activaba en presencia de James, se acercó y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. Aunque no eran más que agua, le quemaron, quizás era agua bendita. Y también trató de que sus manos solo hicieran eso, limpiar sus lágrimas. No acariciarlo, y ciertamente, no memorizar los contornos de su rostro que poco habían cambiado en los últimos cinco años.

Y en el listado de cosas que no habría esperado de James Carstairs, encabezaba lo que hizo a continuación. Abrazarlo. Como cuando eran más jóvenes y él se escondía en su pecho y lloraba cuando los tratamientos dolían demasiado y ya no le podían poner más calmantes.

Sintió dolor, miedo, furia, ganas de gritar y huir, pero todas esas emociones se compaginaron con otra: hogar. Por primera vez en cinco malditos años, William Owen Herondale se sentía en casa.

Y aunque su cabeza estaba hecho un lío, su cuerpo le recordó que no era una fantasía. Él estaba agazapado contra Jem, y este a su vez estaba casi colgado contra él. No era precisamente la posición más cómoda. Y para Jem tampoco debía serlo.

Personalmente no le importaría quedarse toda la noche en esa posición, la comodidad de Jem siempre había ido primero. Se removió un poco y Jem trató de apartarse. Él no lo permitió, lo sujetó con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que sus huesos no crujieran. Luego se acomodó en la banca y acomodó a Jem encima suyo.

—Lo siento—murmuró Jem.

¿Qué podía decir él? ¿No es nada? Habría sido la falacia más absoluta y él no le mentía nunca a Jem. ¿Me rompiste? Esa era la completa verdad, pero le partiría el corazón a Jem ¿Estás perdonado? A Will no le importaba si su corazón era arrancado de cuajo de su pecho, mientras Jem fuera feliz, sonreiría mientras se desangraba hasta morir.

—No te preocupes.

Jem se apartó y lo miró. Sus ojos plateados tenían una seriedad poco común en él.

—Sí, te debo una enorme disculpa. De hecho, una disculpa no podría ni por asomo cubrir ni una millonésima parte del dolor que te causé y el arrepentimiento que eso me causa. Mereces saber la verdad. Y temo que eso haga que me aborrezcas cada vez más.

Will se rió durante un momento. Nada de lo que Jem hiciera o dijera lo haría odiarlo, lo lastimaría seguramente, pero lo amaba demasiado para siquiera considerar el que su amor disminuyera un ápice.

—Me fui hace cinco años, porque me había enamorado de ti, Gwilym.


	7. Aceptación

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Aquí un nuevo cap que espero les guste. Dicho esto, sobra aclarar que solo me pertenece la historia, lo demás a sus respectivos dueños. Los review se agradecen un montón.

Carpe noctem!

* * *

**ACEPTACIÓN**

James Carstairs no era un cobarde. Punto. Eso explicaba el porqué se estaba disculpando, más que merecidamente, con Will. Lo vio tratar de pensar en su respuesta, durante un momento sus labios vocalizaron el "nada" que mirando sus ojos sabía que no sentía. Luego vio el ramalazo de dolor en sus ojos que fue como un golpe en la entrepierna. Y por último, él pudo dar una respuesta tan poco comprometedora con los sentimientos de Will, pero tan Will a la vez, que quiso llorar de nuevo.

Le gustara o no, lo odiara él o no. Will merecía la verdad. Y como su amigo pregonaba que era mejor ir a por la yugular, lo hizo.

—Me fui hace cinco años, porque me había enamorado de ti, Gwilym.

Su valentía no llegaba tan lejos para permitirle ver la cara de Will y ver su sorpresa. O su indignación. O su aborrecimiento ante la idea.

—Beth maer´n uffern?

Que él maldijera en galés, le mostró lo confundido que estaba. La lengua materna de Will era el galés, pero rara vez lo usaba porque nadie salvo su familia lo hablaba. Jem podía entenderlo de cuando en cuando, pero como el mandarín de Will era mejor que el galés de Jem, este le hablaba en inglés o en su defecto en mandarín.

—Te escuché esa noche mientras hablabas con Tessa. Sé que te enamoraste de ella. Y me di cuenta que estaba celoso. No de ti, de ella. Llevó media vida enamorado de ti y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta. Te conozco William, y sé que lo habrías adivinado y que te habrías forzado a corresponder mis sentimientos. Y habría sido injusto para ambos. Porque tu no podrías estar con Tessa y porque yo no habría querido menos que tenerte a ti por completo.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, al fin Will respondió.

—James Carstairs, esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado.

Nunca había estado preparado para la respuesta de Will, porque no se podía imaginar que su pecho doliera más. Y él, creyendo que su enfermedad era el peor dolor que sentiría. Estaba muy equivocado. Solo quería ir y reagruparse, si no tuviera que ver la mirada de asco u odio jamás, sería demasiado pronto.

—James, mírame —cuando Jem se negó, Will lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo. Para su sorpresa no había odio ni asco, ni siquiera furia. Solo seriedad —Jian, solo debiste haber acudido a mí. No tienes ni idea del miedo que sentí cuando desapareciste y ciertamente tampoco del dolor que sentí al ver que no confiabas en mí para contarme que salías con Tess. Esa noche, le dije que caminaría sobre los pedazos de mi corazón porque era tan afortunada de poder estar a tu lado y hacer todas las cosas por las que yo habría dado cualquier cosa por poder hacer contigo. Aunque fuera una sola vez.

Lo habría sorprendido menos si un elefante rosa bailaba balalaika en el balcón. Vio la mezcla de amor y dolor en los ojos de Will, una que se podría ver reflejada en los ojos del mismo Jem.

No supo si fue él, o fue Will, pero se besaron. Y aunque no había sido su primer beso, había sido el mejor. Will había tenido la capacidad de infundirle vida y con sus besos, sintió como si un huracán arrasara dentro de sí y pusiera todo de cabeza. Al igual que Will.

Al separarse, Will se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Tal parecía que Will no había perdido ese instinto de sobreprotección tan característico, lo bueno es que su sistema inmune había mejorado algo o de lo contrario Will lo encerraría en una burbuja de hámster. Pero la perspectiva de poder quedarse con Will, burbuja de hámster o no, hacía que su corazón aleteara y su alma se sintiera completa.

Sonrió.

* * *

Esta es una aclaración. Dejé pistas sutiles de que Jem había estado enfermo porque aunque en un mundo completamente humano no hay _yinfen_, me da la impresión que la fragilidad física de Jem es parte de él. Además no quería quitar eso, todos merecemos amor, sanos o enfermos, o así seamos egoístas como Jessamine. Y como no tengo una enfermedad crónica, he tratado de que mis menciones hacía la enfermedad de Jem y el cómo veía la vida sean respetuosas. Si no es así, acepto críticas constructivas.


	8. Restablecimiento

¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están? Este es el último cap que espero les guste. Me encantó escribir esta continuación y solo diré que escribiré otra sobre Mark y Kieran llamada _el perfecto intercambio en cinco pasos_. Espero verlos en el siguiente.

Los review se agradecen.

Carpe noctem

* * *

**RESTABLECIMIENTO**

Jessamine Lovelace era lo que cualquiera llamaría afortunada. Había sido hija única y mimada más allá de cualquier consideración. Tenía tanto dinero y cuanto lujo cualquiera desearía. Y tenía un marido increíble.

Todo el mundo consideraba a Nathan como un narcisista y egocéntrico. Pero una vez superabas esa capa, encontrabas a un hombre que nunca había tenido mucho y que tenía miedo de que le arrebataran algo.

Se había casado con Nate en una ceremonia secreta por miedo a la reacción de Tessa. Pero una vez se enteró, les exigió una boda en condiciones. Y eso explicaba porque estaba a punto de entrar al altar. Sujetó el ramo con fuerza y deseó que su padre estuviera con ella. Pero él no estaba. Escuchó pasos a su espalda y vio a Will acercarse y tenderle el brazo.

—Te ves absolutamente hermosa, Jessie.

Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. Will había sido la primera persona que había conocido en el internado y pese a que nunca habían podido llevarse bien, si tuviera que acudir a alguien por ayuda sería él. Hoy prácticamente irradiaba felicidad, las sombras que oscurecían sus ojos habían desaparecido mágicamente y su sonrisa tenía el toque de dulzura y picardía que pondría a cualquier dama que quisiera de rodillas. Era una lástima que ninguna dama le interesara. Pero igual funcionaba con ciertos violinistas de ojos plateados. Y eso era lo que le importaba.

Escuchó la melodía nupcial tocada por el mejor violinista que conocía. Tocó una variante tan hermosa y conmovedora que casi la hizo llorar. Entró y vio a Tessa y Charlotte en la primera fila. Lo reconociera o no Charlotte era como su madre. Y al ver las lágrimas caer por sus ojos, vio que el sentimiento era compartido.

Cuando Jem los vio entrar, tocó una floritura con tanto sentimiento que hacía palidecer sus sonatas anteriores. Y la sonrisa de Will se había ampliado.

Recitó sus votos y luego se besó con Nate. Sonrió al ver a ambos desaparecer. Supuso que ahora que eran amantes las cosas serían más íntimas y personales, pero ahora pudo darse cuenta que lo habían sido desde siempre, pero habían sido unos negados para admitirlo.

Tal parecía que sin importar lo roto que estuvieras alguien te miraría a los ojos y te consideraría digno de ser amado.

* * *

Will sacó a Jem a uno de los balcones que había en el salón de la fiesta. Este no tenía sakuras aunque era muy hermoso. Sonrió al ver la bufanda de Jem y en un impulso infantil se la quitó y se la puso en su propio cuello. Ya que la bufanda no le cubría el cuello a Jem, resaltaban un par de chupetones que Will le había hecho y que ciertamente le gustaba como se veían en la prístina piel de _su_ Jem. Le encantaba saborear la palabra. _Su_ Jem. _Suyo_. De Will.

Jem negó con la cabeza con esa mezcla de diversión e indulgencia que le era tan característica.

—Consideraré hacerte marcas a ti también a ver si sigues encontrándolo divertido.

—Ya me has marcado y lo sabes. Aunque si quieres ratificarlo se me ocurren un par de ideas.

Y la verdad era que sí, ¡de algo tenía que servir toda su experiencia! Y de momento Jem no se había quejado. La imagen mental de Jem mordiéndolo y marcándolo para que todo el mundo lo viera, le parecía cada vez más atractiva.

Vio a Jem acariciar la zona de tatuaje distraídamente y no pudo evitar recordar el cómo sus ojos se habían iluminado al verlo. Solo tenía dos tatuajes. El del dragón, que había sido el animal favorito de Ella. Y un violín y la partitura de la primera canción que él le había escrito. Ambos tatuajes estaban uno al lado de otro y dependiendo a quien le preguntara parecía que el dragón protegía el violín o que la melodía de este sometió el dragón.

Se lo había hecho un mes luego de que Jem se fue. Y al verlo besar y acariciar las partituras con reverencia, supo que nunca se arrepentiría de tenerlo.

Alcanzó a escuchar el barullo que hubo cuando Cecily atrapó el ramo. Ya tendría tiempo de castrar a Gabriel por si las dudas, luego. Sabía que ellos dos, Jem y él, no iban a casarse, o al menos no en un futuro próximo. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por ello. Pero no podría saber si fue la luna, el escenario o simplemente la compañía silenciosa de Jem que no pudo resistirlo. Recitó el poema que ellos habían convertido en votos y habían recitado medio en broma:

_No me ruegues que te deje o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo._

_Porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré. Y donde tú vivas yo viviré._

_Tu gente será mi gente. Y tu Dios será mi Dios._

_Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado._

_El ángel me haga esto y mucho más, si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí._

Jem los repitió en voz baja casi al mismo tiempo que él. Lo sintió juguetear con su mano y con su anillo. Luego se lo quitó y volvió a ponérselo, pero se sentía diferente. No era malo, pero no se sentía como antes. Acercó su mano a la luz y vio que donde había estado su anillo, una reliquia familiar de los Herondale, estaba otro anillo. El anillo que el padre de Jem había usado hasta su muerte y que había pertenecido a Jem hasta que este los había intercambiado. Sonrió y besó a Jem.

Ya habían recitado votos e intercambiado anillos, ¿Qué más ceremonia se requería?

Aunque bueno, quizás Tessa no estuviera tan de acuerdo con ese argumento.


End file.
